gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Rainey Mason
Rainey Mason (Japanese: 臼井リーブス Hepburn: Usui Rībusu) is a former gay pornographic film actor. Names Usui was derived from Rainey Mason's thinning hair on his head. Reeves comes from Rainey Mason's resemblance to popular American movie star Keanu Reeves. History Appearing in a few gay pornographic films, Rainey Mason may have landed a role in the Sharpshooter Studios produced film Knaked Knights through his inclusion in Playgirl magazines alongside Steve Grier and Rod Pupret. Rainey Mason made later appearances in gay porn films. Role in Gachimuchi Rainey Mason is a castle guard with thinning hair who is loyal to Princess Ketsuholedesu. Usui Reeves does not have a strong body like that of Chavez Obama, he does not slack off like Iguchi Hiromi, and could come off as rather bland. On the other hand, Usui Reeves has a dark side when it comes to torturing a member of the Knaked Knights and ambushing Hirata Gensui. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Rainey Mason is a castle guard who works for Evil Princess Christi Lake. Rainey Mason is the very first actor to appear in the film. During his time guarding the castle, he can be seen standing next to Rod Pupret. An unaware Rainey and Rod are then eventually knocked out by two members of the Knaked Knights: Anthony Capriatti and Steve Grier, respectively. As the men are knocked out, they are stripped of their clothing for the rest of the film. When Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret finally come to, they are sent to meet Christi Lake, just to be shown contempt by their princess. As the Knaked Knights are re-chained up, Rod Pupret and Rainey Mason take revenge on two members of the Knaked Knights, but just prior to that, taunt them for sneaking up behind them, taking their clothes, and demand to have their uniforms back. Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret then decide to use hot wax produced by a melting candle to torture two members of the Knaked Knights: Dan Canuck and Anthony Capriatti, respectively. Once the castle guards are finished, the two men taunt the Knaked Knights and give them their final rest by sleeping while standing up, naked. On the next day, Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret wake up the Knaked Knights in preparation for them to be summarily eaten by The Moat Monster. Rainey Mason's philosophical scene appears. Rainey Mason wears what looks to be a gray bowler hat and a white tank top with nothing below. Rainey Mason strips himself of his remaining clothes to be naked. Rainey is lying down on a red, fancy bed while he spins his penis around. He does have a BGM theme, but is a faster version of Anthony Capriatti's theme. This plan fails however and the Knaked Knights manage to escape from the moat, free themselves of their chains, and decide to make a run for the exit while traversing around the castle, inside of it, and outside of it. Sam Ashton, another member of the Knaked Knights approaches Rainey Mason as the two men brawl in the nude. Sam Ashton then makes a run for it after recovering from a choking by Rainey. Rainey Mason then hides behind a tree to ambush Dan Canuck and disarms him of his sword. Rainey Mason puts up a good fight against Dan Canuck until Dan chokes the man and also makes a run for it. Rainey Mason, Rod Pupret, Anthony Stone, James Rider, The Moat Monster, and Christi Lake are then trapped in their own castle as the Knaked Knights manage to lock the gate from outside and successfully escape the castle. Quotes Knaked Knights Hot Wax * "You guys are real tough trying to sneak up on behind me." * "I'm getting my uniform back. You can count on that." * "Let's see how a little hot wax shuts you guys up." Single File * "Well the day has come fellas." * "Follow me and I don't want to hear any funny business back over here." The Moat Monster * "Step over." * "Stay in there!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Rainey Mason is one of many Gachimuchi characters to be named after real life people. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series